Seasons of Loneliness
by Luke427
Summary: Every season turn turn turn...


Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate, yada yada. We all know that. I'm just playing with the boys. 

Warning: Sadness ahead, but with an ending. (You have to read to find out what kind) 

Spoilers: Forever and a Day 

Series/Sequel: Possibly 

Rating: PG-13 Pre-Slash 

Seasons of Loneliness By: Luke427 

The icy rain drizzled down onto the lone car that made its way down the mountainside. Slush splashed onto the sides of the vehicle as it drove through the puddles on the side of the road. The mountain air was chilly and oppressive. Dark clouds hung in the sky foretelling gloom. 

The inside of the car was the same as the outside. The lone man inside, shivered in his army issue jacket. The heater on the car was broken. Daniel had been meaning to get it fixed, but his mind had been on other things. Silence permeated the vehicle. He was almost home, but the need for another voice plagued him. His radio was on the fritz again. The only thing left was the lone tape in the machine. He pressed the power on and shoved the tape in. The song slowly started up and a tenor voice began to sing. 

I long for the warmth of days gone by. When you were mine, But now those days are memories in time. Life's empty without you by my side. My heart belongs to you no matter what I try. 

The tears were sliding down his face, but Daniel paid them no heed. All he could feel was the pain in his soul as the words ripped straight to his heart. 

When I get the courage up to love somebody new, It always falls apart cause they just can't compare to you. Your love won't release me. I'm bound under ball and chain, Reminiscing our love as I watch four seasons change. 

He didn't know why, but he couldn't shut the tape off. Something was holding his hand back. He continued to drive as the heartbreaking song played on. 

In comes the winter breeze that chills the air and drifts the snow, And I imagine kissing you under the mistle toe. When springtime makes its way here, Lilac blooms remind me of the scent of your perfume. When summer burns with heat I always get the hots for you. Go skinny-dipping in the ocean where we used to do. When autumn sheds the leaves, the trees are bare, When you're not here it doesn't feel the same. 

The car came to a stop. Daniel placed the car in park and wrapped his arms around himself. The song played on. 

Remember the nights when we closed our eyes, And vowed that you and I would be in love for all time. Anytime I think about these things I shared with you I break down and cry cause I get so emotional. Until you release me I'm bound under ball and chain, Reminiscing our love as I watch four seasons change. 

Loud aching sobs filled the air. Tears wet his shirt and Jacket. The coldness of the car did not penetrate the man's sorrow, but the song did. 

In comes the winter breeze that chills the air and drifts the snow, And I imagine kissing you under the mistle toe. When springtime makes its way here, Lilac blooms remind me of the scent of your perfume. When summer burns with heat I always get the hots for you. Go skinny-dipping in the ocean where we used to do. When autumn sheds the leaves, the trees are bare, When you're not here it doesn't feel the same. This loneliness has crushed my heart. Please let me love again. Cause I need someone to comfort me and ease my pain Or for seasons will bring the loneliness again. 

The sobbing subsided. Tears still ran down his face as he rocked back and forth listening to the conclusion of the song. 

In comes the winter breeze that chills the air and drifts the snow, And I imagine kissing you under the mistle toe. When springtime makes its way here, Lilac blooms remind me of the scent of your perfume. When summer burns with heat I always get the hots for you. Go skinny-dipping in the ocean where we used to do. When autumn sheds the leaves, the trees are bare, When you're not here it doesn't feel the same. 

I long for the warmth of days gone by... 

The tape came to a stop and ejected itself out of the machine. The tears had stopped. Daniel let the words play over in his mind. It had been 2 months since Sha're's death. He missed his wife terribly, but... 

He heard a tap on the passenger window and looked up into worried chocolate eyes. He jumped, confused and looked out the front window of the car. There in front of him was Jack's house. He hadn't driven home. Jack walked toward the driver's side door and opened it. 

"It's freezing, Danny. Come inside." 

Daniel nodded and got out of the car. Jack put his arm around Daniel's shoulders and gently led him toward the house. The distant hum of the song played in Daniel's mind. He missed his wife terribly, but it was time to let go. Sha're would want him to move on, and it appeared that his heart wanted him to as well. He leaned into Jack and let his warmth penetrate the chill of his body and his soul. 

The End 


End file.
